Here For You
by TheFifthCharmedOne
Summary: When Misty breaks up with Ash  due to 'too many differences'  Ash seeks comfort in the one person who's always been there for him. Palletshipping; YAOI. Don't like, don't read. o: RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. The Beginning

Here For You

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Summary: When Misty breaks up with Ash (due to 'too many differences') Ash seeks comfort in the one person who's always been there for him. Palletshipping; YAOI. Don't like, don't read. o:

THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI. IF YOU ARE HERE TO HATE, DON'T. I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU RUE THE DAY YOU DARED HATE ON IT. UNDERSTOOD? Good. ^_^

-X-X-X-

_Flashback_

"_I want out." _

"_W-What?"_

"_I said I want out Ash. It's over." _

"_You…you can't mean that!" _

"_I do. Please Ash, don't make this any harder." _

_He stepped closer to her, but she walked away from him. She took hold of the suitcase that was sitting by the door, and she gave him one last look. _

"_I'm sorry." she said, and he could have sworn he saw a tear fall from her eye. He watched her go, his feet glued to the floor, unable to move, unable to speak. He wanted to stop her, to keep her from leaving, but he was too shocked. His heart felt like it had shattered into thousands of tiny pieces, and those pieces were tearing at his insides, forming scars that only time could heal._

A week later, Ash Ketchum sat slumped in his apartment, a bottle of whiskey sitting on the table. It was already half-empty, and the glass that he held in his hand was full.

His face was covered with a growing beard, his hair a mangled mess, his clothes rumpled and dirty. He had been drinking himself sick for days, and even though he didn't even like alcohol, the numbing effect it had helped him feel a little bit better.

A wave of nausea overcame the trainer and he ran for the bathroom, heaving up nothing but alcohol and other bodily fluids.

He leaned against the toilet, groaning.

_I need to get myself together. _he thought.

-X-X-X-

Gary Oak sat in his grandfather's laboratory, trying to focus on his research, but found his thoughts drifting. He looked out the window and wondered how Ash was doing. His friend and former rival couldn't be handling his breakup well, seeing as the black haired boy would see it as a loss, and if anything, he hated losing.

He knew about the breakup because Misty had come to him after leaving Ash.

_Flashback_

_A knock on the door made Gary get to his feet; he had been knee deep in some of Professor Oak's notes, trying to get any information he didn't already know. _

_He expected it to be Tracey, who had a tendency to forget his keys. Either Tracey or the professor himself, who was also forgetting things in his age. _

_Needless to say, he was shocked to see Misty at the door. _

"_Misty?" he questioned._

"_I need to talk to you." _

_He moved aside so that she could walk in and led her into the living room. He brought her a mug of cool water, which she gripped tightly unconsciously. Gary removed his glasses – he only wore them when he was reading for an extended time – and sat in a chair across from the red head. _

"_So what's this about?"_

"_It's about Ash. I broke up with him." She sounded pained._

"_Why? You've loved him since you were-"_

"_Ten. I know. But when you love someone for that long, the feelings tend to fade. It's not like I wanted them to, trust me, I wanted to stay with him, but I couldn't. I felt like I was forcing the relationship, and I realized that it wasn't fair to either of us. So I broke it off." She choked back some tears, but maintained her resolve. "That's why I'm here." She met his eyes. "I want you to make sure he's okay. I know Ash; I know he doesn't take change or sad things well. I don't want anything to happen to him, I still care about him. I just don't love him as much as I used too." _

_Gary, who had been utterly silent during her whole explanation, stood and ran a hand through his hair. He turned back to her. _

"_Why me? Why not Brock or another one of his friends?" _

"_I would think it's obvious." Gary's eyebrows drew together, confused. "He trusts you more than any of his other friends. I could even go as far as to say he loves you like a brother. I didn't go to Brock because he wouldn't be able to comfort Ash like you can. You knew him before he was a trainer, you know everything about him. Even things that I don't know. You were his first real rival, and I think that it'll be the best thing if you're there for him when he most needs it." _

"_If you put all this thought into a breakup, is it really worth it?" Misty sat back down and looked at her mug of water._

"_I asked myself the same thing. But I resolved a while ago that if I can't make him happy, and I know that someone else can, and I'm okay with that. I'd rather he was happy with someone who actually loved him, not someone who was trying too hard to have feelings that went away years ago." _

_Gary said nothing. "So will you do it? Will you help him?" The brown haired boy didn't reply for a few minutes, weighing everything in his mind like a true researcher would. _

"_I'll do it." _

_End Flashback_

Gary scrubbed at his face with his palms, rubbing his eyes as he thought of Ash. Everything Misty said was perfectly valid, yet, something was off. He felt like she had planned this entire thing, and whatever her reasons, it seemed like she was trying to bring them together…

_No! _he admonished himself. _You got rid of those stupid feelings years ago! Ash is just a friend!_

Yet, the more he thought about it, the more he had trouble convincing himself. He let out a vocal cry of frustration.

"Damn it Ash, why do you do this to me?" he wondered aloud, and he stood, resolving to keep his promise.

-X-X-X-

After showering, Ash felt like the fog around his head had cleared, and even though he still felt like shit emotionally, at least he was clean. He threw on gray sweatpants and a white undershirt, the lines of his chest and stomach evident when he looked in the mirror.

He went to the living room where his Pikachu was asleep on the couch. He absently pet the small mouse and turned on the television, wrapping himself in a blanket.

Just as he was getting comfortable with an old movie, there was a knock on the door. He glanced at the clock.

It was after midnight, who the hell was knocking this late?

"Ash, it's Gary, open up."

Standing, Ash let the blanket fall to the floor and he went to the door. Turning the bolt lock, he opened it to see Gary in the flesh. The researcher raised a pack of beers and a bag of chips. "Heard you could use some company."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Misty."

The name made Ash recoil, as though he had been slapped. He still had so many questions, the main one being why. Why had she broken things off? What had he done wrong?

"Hello? Anybody home in there?" Gary gave him a quizzical look, and Ash shook his head, resolving not to think about it anymore. The brown-haired man walked past the black-haired man, entering his house with real permission.

Ash was going to object, but then realized that Gary had been right; he did need some serious company, if to just abate the loneliness and help him ignore the emptiness of his house.

-X-X-X-

"Did Misty tell you why she broke up with me?" Ash asked Gary a few minutes later, cracking open a can of beer but not drinking it. "Because I really have no idea."

_Whatever you do, don't tell him why I broke up with him. It'll just make him feel worse. _

"She didn't mention it. She just wanted me to be here for you."

"Why you? It's not like we've been all that close."

"Sure, but not for lack of trying. I've just been busy with my research and you've been busy with training. But Misty wanted me to help you through this so that you wouldn't do something stupid."

"Oh." Ash took a drink of the beer, and then had bad reminders of the fact that he had spent the last week nourishing himself on nothing but whiskey. Now disgusted with the beverage, he set it aside.

Gary watched Ash out of the corner of his eye. He saw the little changes in Ash's self-esteem and attitude. He was very sad, and confused, and he just wasn't himself. It was understandable, seeing that he and Misty had been together for almost six years, but a selfish part of him wanted Ash to see the truth.

_Oh Arceus, could that have been a stupider thought? _he admonished himself. _Having feelings for a guy is stupid on its own, but the fact that it's Ash just makes it worse. _

"Gary, have you ever loved someone?" Ash turned his head, and those chocolate eyes locked with Gary's green ones.

He swallowed hard before answering, averting his eyes.

"Yeah, I have."

"What's she like?" _Funny how he automatically assumes I'm in love with a girl. _

Gary took a long swig of beer and cleared his throat, trying to gather the right thoughts in his head.

"She's…funny. She always makes stupid jokes that, even when she tells it wrong, it still makes me laugh. She's sweet, helpful, and just all out amazing. She's a trainer; I met her when I was traveling. She's kind of tall, but still shorter than me, she's got black hair and brown eyes." he cast a quick glance at Ash, hoping that the dense one hadn't noticed that Gary was just describing him, but as a girl.

"Huh. So, did you ask her out?" Ash wanted to know.

"No. Never got the chance. She has a boyfriend." Gary swallowed more beer, trying to hide the redness in his cheeks. _I really do sound like a lovesick girl. Fucking hell. _He berated himself.

"Oh. That sucks." Ash said.

"Tell me about it." Gary smiled ruefully, somewhat thankful that Ash was so dense.

-X-X-X-

A few more beers later, both Ash and Gary were somewhat delirious. Even though Ash hadn't had as much to drink as Gary, they were both still awake at four o'clock AM, which wasn't good for their health.

"Love sucks." Ash hiccupped. Gary agreed with a half-hearted slur.

Then, as Gary looked at Ash, he allowed himself to fantasize. He thought about kissing those wet lips, mixing the taste of beer and pleasure. He thought about pulling off all of the other boy's clothes and fucking him so silly he couldn't think straight. He thought about such dirty things that if his mind was a TV show, it would have been strongly censored.

As wrong as it was, he _had _to act out his fantasies. The tightness in his pants was getting painful, the desire beginning to take over his logical mind.

"Hey, Ashy-boy." Ash turned, about to yell at Gary for the old nickname, when Gary crawled across the couch to him. "That girl I was talking about?" he leaned closer and watched as Ash's eyes went wide. "She's not real." He pressed his hands down against Ash's shoulders, pinning him to the couch. He shoved his knee between the trainer's legs, and dipped his head so close to Ash's face that their breaths mingled. "Or, rather, she is, but she's not a girl. She's you."

With that, he sloppily pressed his lips to Ash's, forcing his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Ash tried to cry out in protest, but Gary refused to hear it. The researcher smoothly ran his hand over Ash's toned stomach and up to his chest, playing with the peaks on his pecs.

Gary pulled back from kissing the younger trainer, and looked at him, his eyes hot and heady.

"W-What the hell Gary?" Ash managed to say. "What the fuck are you doing? I'm not gay!"

"Neither am I. But I still love you. I've loved you for years, Ash, but I could never tell you." Gary smirked now. "But you were kissing me back, so you must have liked it," he leaned down and bit Ash's ear. Ash clenched his jaw, refusing to answer yes or no to that statement.

"Hmph. You think you can hide it from me, huh?" Gary grinned. "I can read you like a book Ketchum. You can't hide anything from me." He reached his hand down and pushed past the fleece sweatpants. Ash's eyes widened and his face turned bright red. Gary peppered Ash's manhood with feather light strokes and touches, not taking his eyes from Ash's the whole time.

"Agh…G-Gary s-stop it."

"I knew it. You like this. You're getting all hot and bothered, and I've barely done anything yet." Eyes wide at that insinuation, Ash swallowed hard.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Follow Up

Here For You

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Summary: When Misty breaks up with Ash (due to 'too many differences') Ash seeks comfort in the one person who's always been there for him. Palletshipping; YAOI. Don't like, don't read. o:

THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI. IF YOU ARE HERE TO HATE, DON'T. I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU RUE THE DAY YOU DARED HATE ON IT. UNDERSTOOD? Good. ^_^

-X-X-X-

Follow-Up :D

The next morning, Gary woke up first. For a few seconds, he couldn't remember what had happened the night before. Then he felt the telltale pain in his hips and remembered with outstanding clarity – for someone that had been drunk.

_Shit. _he thought, and he looked to see that Ash was fast asleep beside him, wearing only his boxers.

_Shit. _he cursed again as everything he'd said, everything he'd done, came back to him.

As quietly as he could, he slipped his clothes back on and left Ash's house, knowing it was for the best that they both forget what had happened.

-X-X-X-

When Ash awoke hours later, all he knew was that Gary was gone and that he needed to see him. To understand what had happened.

_Well, _he thought, collecting his clothes. _I know what happened _– he blushed so hard he felt like his face was on fire – _but what I don't know is why. Does Gary…does he have those kinds of feelings for me?_

The trainer scratched his head in confusion, very aware of the blush on his face. _I never blushed like that around Misty…_

The thought of Misty still made him feel like he was being punched in the gut. He missed her; but not so much as a girlfriend or a lover. He needed advice. Normally Gary was the one he went to for that, but now, for obvious reasons, he couldn't.

He stopped short. _Wait a minute. _

_Gary's still my friend, right? So what if we…well, did it. Does that erase years of friendship? _His eyes widened in horror. Not being friends with Gary was unimaginable. They had been rivals and buddies for years, since before they left on their journeys. Time could never destroy that strong of a bond. _And neither can whatever Gary feels for me. _

_Or, _Ash later admitted to himself, _What I feel for him. _

-X-X-X-

The doorbell rang at Professor Oak's lab, and Gary stood up to answer it. He was exhausted; after a night of – _research! _He reminded himself.

It was Tracey at the door; he had forgotten his keys again, and the young artist bustled in. He was carrying numerous notebooks full of his drawings.

"Hey there Gary!" he greeted happily, his face flushed from excitement. Gary tried to smile, but he felt like it used too much of his already sparse energy. Tracey didn't seem to notice. "How have you been?"

"I was up all night researching a new lead about the Eevee evolutions," he heard himself saying, the lie coming out perfectly. "And now I'm exhausted. But other than that, I'm fine. And you? How's Daisy?" Daisy, Misty's eldest sister, was Tracey's long-time girlfriend and future fiancé – that was, when Tracey got the nerve to pop the question.

"I'm good, and Daisy's great. Did the Eevee evolution research bring anything big?"

"Nope, it turned into a dead end." Gary said, knowing he sounded bitter. _But it had to end this way. It's for the best. _

"Aw, that's too bad. Oh well, always time for more research, right?" Tracey said brightly. Gary managed to smile and nodded.

"I'm going to get something to eat, do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good. I need to go through these and figure out which ones are my best to show Professor Oak."

Gary smiled at Tracey's unending enthusiasm and left to the kitchen.

-X-X-X-

The house that Ash and Misty had shared was on the outskirts of Pallet, just within the territory of the small town. Ash showered and dressed in khaki cargo shorts and a brown polo, his hat missing from his head for once. He hadn't bothered to brush his hair, so while it was still floppy and wet from his shower, it had the appearance of hat hair. His Pikachu was at Professor Oak's, Ash hadn't needed him to battle for a long time.

_I should get back into battling…_Ash thought absently. He had lost his lust for the battlefield and most of his density from youth. Though he could still act stupidly sometimes, he managed to be smart most others.

Walking leisurely toward Professor Oak's, he pondered exactly what he would say to Gary. He could still hear Gary's lustful voice whispering into his ear, the researcher's skilled hands touching him and making his entire body burn. Love with Misty had never been that hot, or that satisfying, as much as it pained him to admit. He didn't _think _he was gay; but…he blushed dark red as he thought of Gary's smile again.

_Even if I have those kinds of feelings for him, I want to repair our friendship first. Not having Gary around is…well it's just plain weird. _

He came to the professor's laboratory faster than he expected, and he saw his Pokemon playing around in the yard. Bayleef was chasing Pikachu with her vines, both of them taunting each other in the Poke language. Bulbasaur came up in the rear, joining their little game. The sight made him smile.

"What're you smiling about?" Ash turned and there was Gary. Though he looked tired, and if the pallor of his face was anything to go by, he was also stressed.

"Oh, nothing. Um, Gary? I wanted to talk to you…about…." he hesitated, unsure of exactly what to say. "About last night." He finally decided on saying. Gary's eyes widened and he turned around, away from Ash.

"Just forget about it." At first, Ash wasn't sure he'd heard correctly. But once he processed the words, he felt his jaw drop.

"You want me to forget about it?" Ash demanded, still gobsmacked. Gary's face was shadowed, his fists clenched. He walked further into the house without a word, and Ash followed. "Gary." Ash ground out, grabbing the researcher's arm. Gary shook the grip away and stomped up the stairs. He went into his room, slammed the door and locked it before Ash could stop him. "Gary!" Ash pounded on the door, and Gary sat down on his bed, miserable.

"Just let it go!" Gary found himself yelling. "It's not…"

"What? It's not what, Gary?" Ash sounded furious. Gary swallowed hard.

"It's not important." he said, biting on the inside of his cheek. The pain kept his emotions in check, and he was able to keep himself focused.

There was silence from the other side of the door for a few moments before Gary heard Ash slump against the wall.

"Don't lie to me, Gary." Ash said, his voice almost sounded pleading. "Please."

How could he tell that Gary had been lying? The researcher didn't think he was that obvious, not only that, but Ash was dense. He shouldn't know about this kind of stuff. He should just brush it off; make it easier for both of them…

_But is that really what I want? _Gary asked himself. _I've wanted Ash for years. There's no point in denying it now. He knows; and it's about time I take advantage of this. _

With that thought, Gary stood and opened his bedroom door. Ash, surprised, looked up at him. Before the trainer knew what was happening, Gary had grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room. The surprisingly strong researcher pushed the black haired boy against the wall – not very gently – and pressed his hot mouth against Ash's.

At first, Ash felt himself weaken from the pure lust in the kiss, and the feeling of wrongness slipped away. Kissing Gary was as natural as breathing. He knew it, he _felt _it.

But regardless of that, they were still rivals. Gary would not win here. Not this time.

Ash, slightly unsure of what to do, moved his hand down to the general area between Gary's legs. He could already feel a buildup there, and he felt himself smirk in satisfaction.

"Excited, Gary?" he breathed throatily when the brown haired boy broke the kiss. Using this as an advantage, he shoved Gary away, only for the researcher to hit the floor – and be attacked by his lover. Ash sat on Gary's chest and drew teasing designs over his laboratory jacket. Gary's skin burned, begging for real contact, but he watched Ash warily, knowing that this was just another form of battle. Admittedly a bit more enjoyable than watching their Pokemon do all the work, but still, it was battle all the same.

And Ash was a brilliant strategist.

"Depends," Gary whispered with a cocky smirk. He pushed his hand under Ash's shirt, slowly running his fingers over the thick muscle that had developed.

"On what?" Ash was proud that there was no waver in his voice. In fact, he felt entirely _too _confident, as though he'd done this with many other men.

Had he had sex before? Yes. Had he done it with a man? No. Except for last night, and, with the way things were going, right now.

"On you." Gary whispered. "I've been waiting for this for a really long time Ash. I don't want to do this if you don't want it."

"Oh Gary, Gary, Gary." Ash said patronizingly. "Would I really do _this_ - " he leaned down and ran his tongue along the researcher's neck. " – if I didn't _want _too?"

Gary, unable to form words for a few moments, finally managed a smile.

"Okay." he said, and he flipped Ash over so he was the one with his back to the floor. "I'll take it from here."

"No." Ash argued, an impossibly adorable pout adorning his face. Gary knew it was just a convincing tactic – but it worked. "You were in the lead last time. I'll do it this time."

"Does that mean there would be a _next _time? After this?" Gary teased lightly. Ash felt himself blush.

"If you're lucky, Oak, but don't go assuming things." Ash said with a mock warning tone.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Gary smiled. He slowly reached up and began to play with Ash's peaks, and Ash glared at him crossly.

"What did I say, Oak?" Gary backed off. Ash smiled. He took hold of Gary's retreating hand and pressed it against Ash's pants' zipper. "But before you get to this," he said huskily, "You need to promise me something."

"What?" Gary's voice was somewhat strangled as he fought the desire raging within him.

"That no matter what happens after this, you'll be my friend. I don't know how I feel about this whole thing," Gary smirked at the vagueness of the statement, but Ash plowed on. "But you were my friend before this started, so you'll be my friend through it, right?"

Gary took a few minutes to answer.

"Yes. I'll still be your friend." Clearly, that was what Ash wanted to hear. So of course, Gary had to follow up with a taunt of some kind. "But you're very selfish for wanting both my friendship and my love." he kissed Ash lightly on the cheek.

The trainer didn't waver.

"Then call me selfish. At least I go after what I want."

And with that, the two succumbed to their lust.

-X-X-X-

A/N: More? Yes or no? Let me know with a review! =D

~Charmy


	3. The End

Here For You

By: TheFifthCharmedOne

Summary: When Misty breaks up with Ash (due to 'too many differences') Ash seeks comfort in the one person who's always been there for him. Palletshipping; YAOI. Don't like, don't read. o:

THIS FANFIC CONTAINS YAOI. IF YOU ARE HERE TO HATE, DON'T. I WILL FIND YOU AND MAKE YOU RUE THE DAY YOU DARED HATE ON IT. UNDERSTOOD? Good. ^_^

-X-X-X-

The End

Three months had passed.

Three months.

_It's so weird…_Gary thought, looking over at his lover, Ash. They were lying in bed together after a night of lovemaking, and the trainer was still asleep. He was so peaceful in his sleep; Gary had a hard time taking his eyes away. _After years of loving you from afar, I finally have you in my arms…_ Gary shifted his weight and pressed his lips to Ash's, rousing him from sleep.

"Morning." Gary said with a smile. Ash sleepily smiled back, and Gary felt his heart squeeze. That look of complete trust, recognition, and love just made him feel wonderfully whole.

They laid in bed for a few minutes, Ash working on getting himself awake.

"Do we have to get up yet?" he said, sounding like a young child rather than a man in his twenties. Gary chuckled.

"Not unless you have something pressing to do." the researcher replied. "Though I do want to be out of bed before noon."

"Why?" Ash pouted. Gary sat up, and Ash followed.

"I want to go on a date. A real date, Ash. We've had sex and have been living together for almost three months now, and we haven't even gone on a date. I can't help but think we did this whole thing backwards."

Ash laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"You're right," he admitted. "After Misty broke up with me, it was just kind of a whirlwind. I remember everything that happened, but at the same time, it seems blurry. I want to make it all clear. If that makes sense."

"It does, well, mostly." Gary smiled. "So…where do you want to go?"

-X-X-X-

"A walk in the park?" Gary sounded skeptical, and his eyebrow was raised to accentuate that fact. He watched with his arms crossed as Ash pulled on his pants.

"Yeah! It's nice enough that we can just walk around and maybe get ice cream or something." Ash suddenly felt embarrassed, noticing that Gary was watching as he got dressed. Being with Gary, as a lover, was a completely different kind of experience for the young trainer, and he had very little idea how to handle it.

"It's been three months and you're still shy?" Gary walked over to Ash and ruffled his hair.

"Stop it!" Ash protested, shoving Gary's arm away. Gary laughed and then continued to get himself dressed for their date.

Ash dressed in a black t-shirt and jeans, his old blue and white jacket looking brand new. While it was a little bit tight on him, it still managed to fit his body. His hat was absent; but his trusty Pikachu was on his shoulder.

Gary wore black jeans and a dark purple collared polo that cut deeply enough in the neck to show some chest hair. The hair on the top of his head was spiky as usual, though Gary had applied just a little bit of extra gel for the occasion.

The closest real park was in Viridian City, so Ash and Gary decided to drive there from Pallet and then walk through that park. The brought some picnic food with them, though Gary didn't grab any dessert, he planned to follow through on Ash's request for ice cream.

Once they were in the car, Gary revved the engine and they took off on their date.

-X-X-X-

The sky was a bright and pearly blue, the clouds thick and fluffy. Children ran through the park, some with Pokemon, most without because they were too young. Parents sat on benches and watched the children whilst chatting amongst themselves.

Gary and Ash weren't entirely surprised to see that they weren't the only couple that had decided to picnic together. They were surprised to see one couple in particular, however.

Misty and Rudy.

Ash froze midstep as soon as he saw the redhead and the brunette. His eyes widened, and his tongue felt dry.

She had moved on already?

As though she felt him looking at her, Misty glanced up and her eyes widened as well. She noticed Gary, and with her intelligence, she was able to deduce that she wasn't the only one on a date. Though instead of looking angry or jealous, she smiled at him. Ash, overcome by instinct, smiled back. Misty took this as initiative to join the trainer and his boyfriend on the other side of the park.

"Hi Ash," Misty said once they had reached hearing distance. "And Gary, how are you both?"

"Fine, how are you?" Gary answered for Ash. Even though he had smiled, Ash was unable to speak for himself at the moment. Gary stepped toward Rudy. "Don't think we've met. Gary Oak, Pokemon researcher."

"Rudy, Trovita Island Gym Leader."

"Trovita Island as in the Orange Archipelago? That means you've battled Ash!" Gary grinned. Ash, hearing his name and battle in the same sentence, finally stumbled out of his stupor.

"Oh! Yeah, uh, me and Rudy battled years ago, way back when I first challenged the Orange Islands." he supplied, though Gary had already deduced that.

Gary opened his mouth to speak, when Misty smoothly interrupted.

"Could you two give Ash and I a moment alone?" She looked at Rudy, and Gary caught on fairly quickly, due to his knowledge about Misty and Ash's relationship. He wasn't sure how much Rudy knew; but if Gary was going to help Ash in some way, he'd entertain Rudy for a few minutes.

"Sure." Gary said, and with a meaningful glance at Ash, he and Rudy walked away.

A long moment of silence stretched from that, and both Ash and Misty were unsure of how to start such an awkward conversation.

"So…" Ash coughed. "You and Rudy?" To his surprise, Misty smiled and blushed. She nodded.

"He told me that he never stopped loving me, even after all these years." Misty looked really happy as she said it, the kind of happiness she never seemed to have when she and Ash were a couple.

"That's…really great. I'm happy for you." Ash heard himself saying.

"Thank you Ash. So…you and Gary?" Ash felt his face heat up. To his surprise, Misty smiled serenely. "He did exactly as I asked."

Ash stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"So he never told you." The statement wasn't a question. Ash became even more confused. "After we broke up, I asked Gary to take care of you because even though I still loved you, I knew that deep down; Gary loved you more than I ever could. He was your friend for far longer than I was, and he loved you for far longer than I did. I wanted him to be there for you, because I could see that he was in love with you."

"Misty…" Ash stared at her, shocked. Even after breaking up, she had still acted like his friend. She had helped him move on, and helped him realize just how much he loved his childhood best friend. "Thank you." It was all he could think of to say.

"Your welcome. Now go finish your date, Ashy-boy."

"Only Gary can call me that!" Ash said immediately, and Misty smiled again, her suspicions confirmed. Ash blushed, and Gary took that moment and sling his arm over the trainer's shoulder.

"Good to know, Ashy-boy." Gary whispered into Ash's ear, and the latter's blush intensified. Rudy walked up beside Misty and clasped his hand in hers.

"See you around Ash!" Misty said, and looked at Gary. Gary winked, and Misty smiled. 'Thank you', she mouthed. Gary just gave her thumbs up.

"What was that about?" Rudy asked, looking at his girlfriend warily.

"Oh nothing," Misty said with a laugh. "Just a little matchmaking is all."

-X-X-X-

Just like he promised, Gary bought ice cream for himself and Ash after they enjoyed their picnic. Ash acted like a little kid, and as they drove back to Pallet, he had ice cream all over his face.

"Do you have a napkin in here Gary?" Ash asked, feeling embarrassed because Gary was staring at him with undisguised lust. "W-What?"

"No, but I do have a solution." Gary pulled the car into the garage beside Professor Oak's house and put it in park. Before Ash was entirely aware, Gary had pressed his tongue against Ash's cheek, where the mess began. The researcher ran his mouth over the side of Ash's face, cleaning the ice cream from him.

"C-Couldn't you just get a napkin or something?" Ash stammered, swallowing hard. Gary was infinitely more experienced in this kind of thing, and the trainer could already feel his arousal.

"Still shy, huh?" Gary pulled back slightly, and Ash looked at him. The researcher's green eyes were searing him, burning him to his very core. "Are you scared?"

"N-no." Ash mumbled. _It's not like we haven't done this before…_His heart was racing, and Gary had only licked his face.

"Good. Because I'm going to fuck you silly, Ashy-boy." He then continued to lick the trainer's face, tasting both ice cream and heat. His dragged his tongue all over his lover's face, carefully avoiding his mouth. He even kissed Ash's eyelids, because the trainer had closed his eyes. "Open your eyes."

"No…i-it's too hot." Ash stumbled, and it was true, his body was completely on fire. Gary smirked against Ash's face and grazed the underside of the trainer's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. "S-stop teasing me…" Ash pleaded.

"Never." Gary said huskily. "It's my job to tease you, Ashy." Ash became frustrated as Gary continued with the foreplay and grabbed both sides of the researcher's face, shoving his tongue inside Gary's mouth. Their tongues twisted around each other, locking and breaking and exploring the new territory. "Oh, you think you can just dominate that easily?" Gary sounded the slightest bit breathless, and Ash smirked.

"I know I can." the trainer replied, and he began to run his tongue over Gary's face in the same way the researcher had done to him. Gary smiled; he knew exactly how to remedy this.

With a forceful grab, his hand reached inside Ash's pants and past his boxers. What he found mildly surprised him.

"You're already standing at attention I see," Gary chuckled wickedly. Ash ground his teeth together and grabbed Gary's manhood, feeling the same amount of arousal.

"So are you." Ash pointed out the obvious. He pressed his mouth against Gary's neck, dragging his tongue along the sides, down to the researcher's collarbone.

"I want you so badly right now," Gary said, and he unbuckled both their seatbelts, no longer limiting their access to each other.

A car might not be the best place, but neither of them were arguing. Gary pulled at Ash's shirt, his jacket had long since been removed, frustrated that the clothing blocked Ash's naked form. Ash chose not to help him, torturing him through lack of skin to skin contact.

Gary, angered playfully by this, flipped Ash over on his side, so now the researcher was on top. He pulled off the stubborn shirt and gently ran his fingers down Ash's abdomen and over his chest. Pushing him down on his back, Gary rubbed Ash's manhood while sucking on his left nipple, causing Ash to cry out.

"Ah! Ga-Gary!" Ash squealed.

"Not yet," Gary said playfully, running his cursed tongue in a circle around the peaks, teasing his lover further. He removed his mouth from the left side, and before continuing to the right, he looked up at Ash over the planes of the trainer's chest. "Give in. You know you want it." Small bits of stubble from Gary's face brushed over Ash's stomach, and a completely different kind of hunger erupted from inside Ash. He wouldn't admit it, however.

"Never!" Ash refused. Gary smiled, knowing that was how Ash would react. He mercilessly began sucking on the nipple to the right, and Ash couldn't even speak, though he knew he now had a complete erection. "Come on Gary…" he pleaded, desperate to feel that pleasure cascade through him when Gary's manhood came inside.

"No. I'm fucking you silly, not fucking you quickly." Gary smiled evilly, and Ash felt a bout of real fear.

_No, not fear. I'm not afraid. I'm just…so turned on…that it almost seems like fear. _

Ash turned over so he was on his knees, his rear end in the air. _Let's see if he can resist that. _Ash knew that was Gary's favorite position in which to take him, which he would use to his advantage.

"You little tease!" Gary accused. "You'll pay for that," And he took his hand away from Ash's manhood and began to caress his backside. Two inner fingers rubbed over the crack, two outer simply rubbing his rear. Ash cried out yet again, the torture was too much.

"Oh…Gary…just fuck me. Fuck me hard." Ash begged. Gary felt his resolve beginning to slip.

"Not. Yet." the researcher continued to resist. Ash, frustrated, pulled down his pants and boxers, not caring about the button or the zipper. His manhood was indeed full and proudly standing. Gary felt himself staring.

"Ride me." Ash commanded hoarsely. "Please, I need to you inside of me."

Gary, overcome by the desire he could no longer control, ripped off his own pants and plunged himself inside the trainer. Ash screamed out, in complete ecstasy. Gary couldn't stop himself, he rode Ash with deep, scalding plunges.

Ash felt the white-hot pleasure, and enjoyed every second of it.

"I love you." Gary said into his ear. Ash knew, with undying certainty, that it was true.

"I love you more." Ash said, and he felt Gary's body recoil slightly, hearing the challenge.

"Oh? We'll just see." He pushed himself into Ash once more; taking him for all that he was worth.

Ash cried out his approval, his entire body writhing to respond to Gary's deep insertions.

"Oh fuck, fuck I'm gonna…!" Ash and Gary both exploded, leaving a mess all over the interior of Gary's car. Not that he cared, of course.

They were both out of breath, and Gary slowly slid himself out of Ash's entrance. Ash flipped over so he was facing Gary, who looked positively sexy in his eyes. Gary's eyes bugged out of his head as Ash crawled toward him, his sexual appetite apparently unsatisfied.

The researcher's eyes bugged out even more – this time in pleasure. Ash's mouth had circled around his manhood, not completely covering it, but almost.

"Oh, hell yes Ash!" Gary said loudly as the trainer began bobbing his head up and down. "Fuck, go faster!" Ash complied and Gary pressed the black-haired boy's head against his rigid appendage. Ash gagged slightly, and Gary let go, ashamed for that bit of forwardness.

Minutes later, cries of warning were heard as Gary released. Ash took his mouth away from Gary's manhood and smiled at the researcher. Gary smiled back tiredly, both were now satisfied.

"That was…amazing." Ash said, unable to find another word to describe all the feelings. His body was still reeling from the arousal and the intercourse.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Gary grinned. "Though you did surprise me with the blowjob."

Ash shrugged, blushing a little bit.

"You can't have the upper hand all the time." he replied. The trainer then began looking around for his clothes. Gary did the same and they left the garage with their hands interlocked.

-X-X-X-

A/N: Sorry for that kind of weird ending. The last part wasn't there originally, but I added it for the sake of having a real ending. :DD

I tried to be descriptive, I really did! :'D You guys kept asking for more description (which meant more chapters) so I did my best. I watched yaoi OVAs just so I could get everything right. :'D

Hope you liked it.

By the way, this is the last chapter of this story, seeing as I have so many others that need to be finished. xD

So, please review. :'3

-Charmy


End file.
